The Face Behind the Mask
by TheVampiresXOXO
Summary: Bella Swan, is a little ballet rat at the Opera Populaire. At night she hears an angelic voice singing to her in her sleep. Over time she falls for this angel of music, Edward Cullen.That is until an old childhood friend comes to see her in her newest Opera, Jacob Black. Who will win over Bellas Love? The old childhood friend? Or the lustful angel of music from her dreams.
1. Chapter 1 My Angel of Music

Chapter 1- My Angel of Music

"And, first position!" I fixed my feet into position.

" Second position!" Esme's eyes fixated on me specifically. I prepared for the final leap, one of my worst moves...

"And leap!" I jumped into the air when i suddenly felt the presence of someone's eyes on me... they weren't Esmes... I stumbled over my feet, like the klutz I am.

"Awe, poor Bella tripping again?" Lauren chuckled, as Jessica was on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Real mature guys!" Alice, my other half, mocked as she reached down to help me up. Alice has been my chipper best friend ever since I arrived at the Opera Populaire, when I was 9. Her mom Esme, raised me as if I were her own daughter after my father died. My father was involved with the opera and he wanted the same for course I would never make it as a singer, let alone a leading lady. But dancing was something I loved, and I was pretty good regardless of the fact that I was very clumsy.

"Ok girls! Time for the big number!" Esme cheered her best, but we all knew she was dreading this rehearsal as much as we were.

We went into the dance routine we would be performing in a couple weeks. The grand opening of the new opera, Bella Notte. Of course showcasing our newest and "prettiest" singer Rosalie Hale. _God what a snob..._I giggled to myself. People always awed at her beauty. And it was true, she was gorgeous but not at all on the inside. She was just awful.

"Something funny Bella?" Esme asked, everyone staring at me. _Crap, why do I always do this!_

"Um, no . I'm sorry." She gave me a sweet smile assuring me she wasn't mad. Good, I would hate myself if I ever gave Esme reason to be upset with me. Even if she wasn't my actual mother, her and Alice we're the only family I had. But she was like my mother in many ways. She was my mother when I needed female advice. When I got my period, when I first needed to use a bra and when I had my first crush. Michael, I recall was his name. Mike. It lasted two days. Then he went to Jessica. Which is why our hate relationship began. Jessica was my best friend, but we let a boy come between us. After we ended the dance with a final leap, which I once again stumbled over, it was time for our rest hour.

"Ok girls! Thats enough for now! Head back to your dorms for a quick rest."

Alice and I headed for the door when we were stopped by the one and only, Lauren... and of course her little wannabe Jessica.

"Careful now Bella! Don't trip over thin air!" She teased as Jessica laughed in agreement.

"C'mon Bella. Lets go watch the stable boys groom the horses! If you know what I mean." She smirked at me, hinting of her current crush Jasper Whitlock.

"Um, maybe later. Ok Alice?" I sighed, knowing I had a task to attend to.

"K, see ya!" She sang, as she pranced down the hall. I turned the corner and headed to my bedroom which I shared with Alice. It sat on the farthest corner of the opera, where no one but use knew of it. I unlocked the door, and crept inside. Silence.

"Hello?" I called, knowing I would get an answer.

"Hello my dear.." The most angelic voice I had ever heard called out. It was my angel of music.


	2. Chapter 2 Sing for Me

**Chapter 2~ Sing for me**

**Hey guys! We just wanna say: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY MAKE OUR DAY WHEN WE SEE THAT YOU READ OUR STORY, VISIT OUR PROFILE AND REVIEW! Okay so here's the next chapter (obviously) LOL Enjoy!**

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**

*****************************************************************************

"Hello again, darling" The voice called from the shadows.

"Hello" I blushed, curtsying, knowing my angel could see me.

"Well, shall we begin?" He asked in a gentle, comforting tone.

"Of course, but may I ask you a question first, sir?"

"Why, curiosity did kill the cat you know..." He joked, "But go ahead child, ask"

"...Why must you hide in the shadows?"

"That, we shall save for another day, sweetness."

"But-" I was cut off by his alarming tone.

"Isabella." I looked down knowing I had gone a bit far. "Bella, you have such a glorious singing voice. Sing for me, sweetheart." Knowing that he wasn't upset with me, I began to sing for him.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise me, you'll try. Then you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

As the song finally came to end, with my voice bouncing off the walls, I waited for the approval of my sweet angel.

"Bravi! Bravi! Bravissimo!, How excellent Isabella!" I smiled the widest I think I ever have. It always made my day, even when Lauren and Jessica had succeeded to ruin it,  
to hear his approval. He chuckled at my expression and my heart skipped a beat.

"What do you say we continue tomorrow after your rehearsal?", he offered.

"But can't you stay for a little longer? Your presence seems to give a warmth to my lonely life..." No response, only silence... "Angel?... Angel?" I called praying for an answer.

"I know, I'm so pretty..." Alice, mocked while leaning against the door, timing...

"Alice- Ha! You wish!" I teased her, hoping she will drop the fact I was calling out to my angel.

"No but really, who were you talking to?" Well, guess not...

"Oh you know... no one..." I lied, knowing my cheeks were stained bright pink.

"Oh really?" She asked with a suspicious look in her eye. "Well madame, I can assure you that I will get this out of you one day... But today is luckily not that day! C'mon! Jasper and the other stable boys are having a fight! My money's on Jasper, but who cares!" She cheered excitedly, as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the comfort of our room.

Great...

**Don't forget to leave a review :DDD Reviews make us feel good...**


	3. Chapter 3 Our New Star!

**Chapter 3~ Our New Star!**

**Hey readers! (hola, bonjour, etc) This is our new chapter of The Face Behind the Mask! We tried to make this one a little longer for you guys, because we want you to be happy! WHOOO! Well thank you soooooooo much for reading our story! It makes us happier than EVER! Hope you enjoy!**

**XOXO, **

**TheVampires**

*******************************************************************************************************

"I've never seen you so brave Jasper!" Alice flirted, with her grasp on his arm. The fight between the boys was nothing more than a tussle,

so I wasn't impressed. She moved her hand up higher to his bicep.

"But I knew it would be an easy win with these big muscles of yours". She fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well working at the stable all day, does have its perks", he said in his charming southern accent. Jasper came from America. Texas, I think.

I think it's fascinating, his accent. Considering how drastically different it is from our french accents. I know Alice loves it. She finds it sexy,

even. Suddenly, Jasper reached his hand up to her cheek and lightly brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. Alice blushed furiously and

looked down with a smile playing on her lips. Worried how much farther this was gonna go, I made my exit.

"Well I better get going! They might need me in the theater." I winked at Alice and quickly scurried down the hall. I made my way down the

labyrinth of hallways, and headed for the main doors to the theater. As I opened the doors, I was greeted by the screaming and obnoxious

star, Rosalie Hale.

"I can't do this anymore!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "This little twit messes up my music every time!" Her hand flying towards

Caius, the music conductor. Carlisle and Aro stood there with exhausted and flabbergasted expressions plastered on their faces. Gentle

Carlisle, tried to settle her down by saying,

"Now Rose, let's just take a few moments to think things through and relax. Caius here, just wants to help make this performance the best it

can be! And I have faith that it will be magnificent but for that to happen we all need to be on the same page and cooperate." But Rosalie was

not in the mood for one of Carlisle's compassionate speeches and did not listen.

"Ugh! Are you sick in the head! You two do not know how to run an Opera! Maybe when I'm gone you will realize how much talent this

Opera has lost!" With that, Rosalie viciously stormed off like a professional drama queen. Both Carlisle and Aro let out a breath of air, which

they were obviously trying to hold in. Slowly their eyes wandered over to mine.

"Oh! Sorry dear but rehearsals are done today!" Carlisle let out a sad smile.

"Of course! How on earth can we have an Opera without a singer!" Aro cursed.

Esme appeared out of the shadows. I wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Bella can do it, monsieur's" She said, as if she had just let out a big secret.

"A little ballet girl?" The two gentlemen said in sync. Esme nodded in my direction.

"Um..." I was flustered.

"Well go on then!" Aro spat.

"Don't be scared, little darling" Carlisle gently smiled at me. Caius began the music and I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"This is doing nothing for my nerves, Carlisle" Aro complained. I cannot make a fool out of myself, I thought. This is my chance, my angel

would be so proud. I sucked in a breath and sang my heart out.

"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the

things we shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine

me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look, back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will

never be a day when, I won't of you!" Esme stood by her husband and whispered,

"I told you, Carlisle" as a smile grew on both of their faces. As the song came to a close, I waited for someone to speak. Everyone was silent,

except for a faint clapping. I seemed to be the only one who heard it, because Aro announced completely unaware of the mysterious viewer,

"We have a new star!"

**Don't be scared to leave us a review! We won't bite!... Probably... MUAHAHAHA **


	4. Chapter 4 Showtime!

**Chapter 4~ Showtime!**

**New chapter! Thanks for reading it means so much! We are really enjoying writing this story, and we hope you guys are enjoying it too!**

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**

***********************************************************************************************************

Over the past weeks I was busied with rehearsals, meetings, costume fittings and more rehearsals! I had always envisioned myself as the star, but never

thought it would actually happen. I mean me? Bella Swan, leading lady? I don't think so. But when I told my angel about it, he seemed overjoyed.

"Excellente Isabella! I knew the directors would love you!" The velvet exclaimed from the shadows in my room.

"Merci monsieur!" I smiled, happy to see his excitement. "Will you be watching the show tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and the heavens up, dear!" He reassured me. Even though the comforting and gentle words did easy my self esteem, I was

felt like I was about burst from my nerves.

The night came, and it was time to prepare for the show. After my 5 maids finally settled my ridiculous costume on me, and laced me up, I was taking my

place backstage.

"Good luck" Esme squeezed my shoulders and gave me and encouraging smile. I attempted to say "Thank you" but was no words came out, so I nodded

instead. I tried to look my best, or at least look like I wasn't about to vomit. I peered out the curtains, and saw every seat filled. I could feel sweat beads, rolling

down my back as my nerves got the best of me. Don't mess up, don't mess up! I continued to say to myself over and over. Caius cued the musicians and the

music slowly drained on. Alice gave me a hug before leaping on stage and performing the routine with the rest of the ballerinas. I saw Lauren glance at me

from onstage and I gave her a little wave. Ha, jealous much? When the routine finally ended, it was my cue to go onstage. Crap. I did my best to walk out on

stage, without tripping over my insanely large dress. When I reached the middle of the stage, lights flashed on me as my song began.

"Think of me..." The words sang out of my mouth effortlessly, and I let myself sink into the music. I began to smile as, the song became nothing more than a

blur. Peoples eyes intently watched me, as my soft voice filled their ears. Wow I thought to myself. I walked down to stage right, and let my eyes wander.

Sitting in one of the booths was Carlisle and Aro, beaming at my singing. I gave a little nod to them, and wandered towards to stage left. Once again my eyes

gazed up the walls. When instantly they stopped at the booth above me. There watching me with a smirk on his face, was my friend, adviser, love, Jacob Black.

My thoughts were stopped when the songs big finally came. Don't mess up!

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you will think... of me!" My voice rang

throughout the opera, as people stood and applauded me. I took my final bow, but looked up once again to the booth above. Jacob was gone. Had he left? Did

he not enjoy the opera? My singing? I was rushed off the stage, when the curtains closed and the Opera had ended.

I was now sitting in the center of my new bed in my new room! It was so much larger, since I'm a leading lady now. Alice was not happy about that, but she

was really proud of me. I was going to miss Alice. Even if we were still living in the same building but... I felt a bit lonely... In this big room by myself. That's

when my angel popped in my head.

"Angel?" I turned around to find a red rose with a black ribbon around it. It was so beautiful! I wondered who left it. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

Alice, I thought. That was until I opened the door to see...my old childhood friend.

**Uh oh! We have a new character coming into Bellas life! :O Don't forget to leave a review to tell us what you think! Do you like the new childhood friend Jacob Black? Do you think him and Bellas love life will blossom?! Leave a review! XOXO! **


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob Black

**Chapter 5~ Jacob Black**

**Haiiii Guys! OME (Oh My Edward!) WE ARE TIRED! We are so sad and guilty that we didn't post a chapter last night /3 ... we let u down... LOL JK! But seriously we are really tired lately with school and drama club and blah blah blah... So here it is! The new chapter! YAY! So anyways! we hope you enjoy this chapter! Now were gonna pass out from exhaustion... BYE! **

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**

"Why good evening Madame Isabella" Jacob bowed, with a smirk on his face.

"Jake!" I smiled as I jumped on him in and pulled him into a tight bear hug. We both stumbled into

my room, and closed the door behind us. We stayed in the hug a bit too long, but finally pulled

apart when Esme walked in... without knocking.

"Bella!- Oh, I'm sorry," She smiled, "I was just coming to get you for the cast party." Cast party? What cast party? I was never informed about this.

"Oh, um ok. Jacob! You should come!" I grinned. He looked away from me, as if he was in deep thought. My heart sank. "But, you don't have to if you don't

want to." I stared at the the ground. Jacob picked up my chin and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I would be honored to go with you."

We walked into the main hall, where I was overwhelmed by photographers and fans.

"Great job Bella!" "I love you Bella!" "You were amazing mademoiselle!" Voices cheered at me, when all I could do was smile. Nervous I might trip over my feet

and embarrass myself, Jacob gave my hand a quick squeeze, reassuring me. When all of the journalists and photographers were finally satisfied with their

work, Jacob and I made our way over to Alice and Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she practically pounced on me. "You did so good!" Jasper and Jacob laughed as I tried to pry Alice's death grip off me.

"Jacob Black,"

"Jasper Whitlock" The two men shook hands. When Alice finally decided to release her grip, I introduced her.

"Alice this is Jacob, Jacob Alice" Jacob took her hand, and gently kissed it.

"Bonjour ma chérie," Alice blushed a deep red, as Jasper shifted his weight. He reached over and took hold of Alice's hand and pulled her next to him. Alice

leaned into Jasper and they both looked pleased. Jacob looked from them to me, then to them again. Our conversation slowly faded, and we all became silent. I

started becoming very light-headed and decided some fresh air would do me good.

"Pardon me friends, I will be right back," I apologized. I ventured out of the hall, and into the music room where Caius creates his music. He won't mind. I

opened the doors of the balcony at the back of the room and felt the cold breeze rush against my face. Standing there for quite some while, I eventually

realized I wasn't alone.

"Angel?" I called, hoping it was him. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around, almost smacking Alice in the face.

"Alice!" I screeched, my heart pounding "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry... you were gone for so long I thought I should come look for you" She gave me a worried stare, "Are you ok? You were saying that name again...

Angel." I only looked to the ground. "Bella who is this Angel? Ever since the first time you said it, I haven't stopped thinking about it." Tears slowly filled up my

eyes. Alice looked at me with a sad look. She turned her gaze out towards the starry night, then back at me with a smile. "Bella?"

_"Where in the world have you been hiding?Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret, who is this new tutor?"_ She sang in her little songbird

voice. I smiled, and joined into her song.

_"Father once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, And I know he's here..._

_Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, He, the unseen genius"_ My eyes traveled around the

room, looking for a sign he was there with me. Alice pulled my hand, and dragged me away from the balcony. She opened the door and pulled me into the

hallway.

_"Bella, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Bella you're talking in riddles, And it's not like you..."_ Our voices joined into one as we

sang.

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian, Grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer, Secret and strange Angel"_

_"He's with me even now"_ We walked down the hallway.

_"Your hands are cold,"_ Alice felt my hands.

_"All around me,"_ My eyes grew big, with shock.

_"Your face Bella, its white!"_ Her hand brushed my cheek.

_"It frightens me,"_ I gave her look of concern.

_"Don't be frightened!"_ We left the dark, hollow hallway and our emotions of the song with it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! ok bye! LOVE U GUYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 Come With Me, My Dear

**Chapter 6- Come With Me, My Dear**

**We apologize for our sudden disappearance. But we're back! It's just that... Nobody reviews... So we get sad:( Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires**

"Would you like to leave?" Jacob asked, knowing I was uncomfortable. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and led me back to my room. I was

about go in and bid him goodnight, when he suddenly took both of my hands in his. "The night is still young Bells! Please, come to dinner with

me," he pleaded. His eyes filled with hope.

"Alright, Jacob. We should take some time to catch up", I warmly smiled. "But first, I must freshen up." Jacob hugged me and kissed my cheek as I

blushed. I walked into my room and jumped on my bed. I sighed a happy sigh. He's the one. I rose to my feet and headed to my bureau. Ever

since I became the star of the opera, my wardrobe changed quite a bit. i had to get accustomed to wearing extravagant, eye-catching dresses. I

didn't mind that much because once I looked in the mirror, I saw a different Bella. A better Bella. Satisfied with my appearance, I walked towards

my door. Just as I was about to turn the handle, all of the candles that lit my room blew out. Sure that there was no wind, and none of my

windows were open, I looked around for the cause. Seeing that no one else was in the room with me, I called out

"Hello?" No answer. I was about to head out the door, when a booming voice stopped me.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory" My angel sang. I turned around. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my

triumph!"

"Angel I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me" My voice rang out, "Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master"

"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside." I glanced towards the mirror to

see my angel. I gasped. It was him! My angel. A mysterious, yet beautiful mask, hid the top half of his face. Only showing his eyes... eyes of gold,

which shined in the moonlight that streamed through the curtains of my window. I heard Jacob pounding on my door.

"Bella?! Are you there?!" I ignored the banging on my door and focused my attention on the golden-eyed angel standing before me.

"Come with me, my dear", my angel told me in his velvety voice. His hand reached through the now open mirror, and lured me to go with him. I

went to put my hand in his, but hesitated for a moment. Could I trust this man? But somehow I felt as if I already knew him, and with that I

interlocked my hand with his. He pulled me, as we descended into the dark passageways of the opera. It was almost pitch-black and I wondered

how my angel could see and guide us so easily. I clutched onto his cold, hard hand tighter in fear. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out one of

my questions that was bubbling inside.

"Angel, why is your hand so cold?" My angel abruptly halted.

"That, my love, is a discussion for another time" _My love._ We turned a corner and entered a room lit by more candles than I could count.

"Welcome home, child" I stared around in amazement. It wasn't just my home... It was our home.

**5 reviews for the next chapter! We ****_really _****apperciate your guys' opinions and constructive critisism! And we promise to reply to all of them! **

**XOXO,**

**TheVampires **


End file.
